Ayudando a Carlomagno
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: Spike y sus compañeros van dentro de un libro a ayudar a Carlomagno, rey de los francos


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Ayudando a Carlomagno

Un día como todos en aquellos años ha mediado del siglo XXI, el futuro es multicultural, incluso de las colonias en el espacio.

Pero el crimen aun sigue vigente, incluso terroristas, narcotraficantes y mafiosos, por eso recurren a caza recompensas.

En la nave del agente Jet, vivía un hombre de treinta años llamado Spike Spiegel, una mujer varonil que huyo por deudora llamada Faye Valentine, un pequeño perro llamado Ein y una chica hacker llamada Radical Ed.

Ese grupo constituía a los caza recompensas, siempre investigando a los que van a buscar, pero Spike ya era agente, incluso trabajando con su amante Julia.

Como no había a nadie que atrapar, el solitario Spike se puso a leer un libro que de titulo era _Carlomagno_, el emperador de los francos.

Ya que estaban aburridos, se pusieron a leer el libro y de repente apareció Julia, la amada y antigua compañera de Spiegel.

Todos la vieron y se presento, dirigiéndose a Spike, lo abrazo y dijo:

-He venido por ti-

Incluso Faye no lo podía creer, y también quiso acompañarla en la lectura en grupo, pero algo fantástico sucedió.

Al abrir el libro, salio una luz que cegaba, y unas sogas los agarro, incluso a Ein, lo arrastro con fuerza y los introdujeron al libro.

Mientras iban hacia otra dimensión, no sentían nada, ni podían moverse, ni había gravedad, hasta que llegaron a donde terminaban el túnel.

No podían creer, pero estaban en Francia, en tiempo de los francos, cuando Carlomagno aun era un príncipe.

Los francos eran provenientes de los germánicos, luego se cruzar el Rin, se instalaron en Francia y Bélgica.

El primer rey fue Meroveo, ahí fundo la dinastía de los merovingios, que dicen ser descendientes de Jesús y María Magdalena, hubo reinas famosas como Radegunda, quien ayudaba a los pobres y Armegunda.

Como eran paganos, el rey Clodoveo fue el primer en ser bautizado y convertirse en la fe cristiana, con que luchaba por Dios, así como en la batalla de Tolbiac derroto a las tribus germanas, fue en los últimos años de su reinado que convertía a las regiones en el catolicismo.

Sus hijos eran los príncipes Teodorico, Clodomiro, Chideberto y Clotario, que pronto serian monarcas del reino franco.

En el reinado de Dagoberto I, el reino pasó a manos de los mayordomos del palacio y cuando abdico Childerico III, le cortaron el cabello y lo obligaron a recluirse a un monasterio.

Los árabes iban expandiendo su imperio y llegaron a Hispania, pero su avance fue detenido en la batalla de Poitiers, donde Carlos Martel, usando su martillo como arma derroto a los musulmanes de ABD, que significa siervo de Ala.

Después de su reinado, el papa Esteban II ha consagrado rey de los francos a Pipino el breve, el padre de Carlomagno.

Luego ese grupo de caza recompensas, se dirigieron a donde había mas gente, o sea al palacio de los monarcas francos.

Guiados por el príncipe fueron hacia Aquisgran, el palacio donde el ha elegido, pero pronto seria el rey de los francos.

Adentro del palacio, jugaban al ajedrez, algunos llevaban hopalanda, los bufones usaban cetros y entre la corte estaba el anglosajón Alcuino de York.

Pese que el príncipe no sabía leer, muchos leían con su propio alfabeto y en los manuscritos, siempre tenían la mayúscula como letra florida.

De repente ocurrió algo, uno de los mensajeros del papa le dijo:

-Oh señor, los lombardos han atacado el papado-

-No os preocupáis, yo me encargareis de eso-Dijo Carlomagno.

Tomo su espada, algunos peones y su corona de príncipe, fue acompañado con los caza recompensas hacia Roma.

El papa Adriano I le ayudaba. Esperando en su tienda, uno de sus soldados le advirtió:

-Mi señor, los lombardos se acercan-

Liderados por el rey Desiderio, se presentaron y el monarca lombardo dijo:

-Bienvenido a Roma, pero antes debéis pelear contra uno de mis mejores hombres-

Carlomagno acepto, se preparo y con su lanza se dirigió hacia el mejor hombre de los lombardos, pero el príncipe franco le hundió la lanza en el pecho y de un solo golpe lo tiro del caballo.

Spike y los demás ayudando a las tropas francas acompañada de la caballería bien pertrechada con armadura se lanzaron contra los lombardos, Spiegel les lanzaba sus golpes y patadas, Jet disparaba con el arco, incluso Faye, con algunas bajas, los bárbaros se rindieron, incluyendo al rey.

Con esa victoria, el reino de los lombardos llego a su fin, el papa estuvo agradecido; pero no solo se fue a luchar contra Desiderio, sino que también visito los grandes monumentos del antiguo imperio romano, y de ahí tuvo una idea de hacer un imperio.

Al volver, el papa lo corono como único rey de los francos, pero esto fue el comienzo de un imperio cristiano.

El nuevo de rey de los francos partió hasta las montañas de los Pirineos, además de que lo acompañen los caza recompensas, estaba un paladín de su corten, llamado Roldan.

Pero lo que no presentía, era que lo estaban esperando tropas conformadas por vascones de la localidad y árabes.

Muchos tenían dudas al pasar por el desfiladero, Roldan preguntaba:

-¿Su majestad, es importante pasad por este lugar?-

Pese que estaban armados con almetes, arqueros, ballestero, escarpes, guanteletes y rodelas; pero todos no estaban seguros en ese lugar.

Cuando fueron vistos, uno de los soldados árabes dio la señal con su cuerno, todos se asustaron con ese ruido, ahí apareció el enemigo.

Los que llevaban turbantes lanzaron flechas haciendo estragos en los infantes, todos trataban de cubrirse con sus rodelas.

De pronto aparecieron los vascones lanzando sus gujas y partesanas, los musulmanes con sus alfanjes y cimitarras.

Spike y Jet se enfrentaban a los que venían, Ed lanzaba piedras y Faye aunque se cubría, tenia que luchar junto con Julia.

No pudieron ver a los jefes enemigos, pero la caballería se les vino encima, el capitán trataba de ayudar al rey, pero el con su espada en mano, trataba de defenderse como tal.

Entre gonfalones, caían por las hachas del enemigo, uno de sus caballeros se batió a duelo con un vasco, pero con un golpe mortal de la lanza cayo del caballo y no se levanto.

Roldan desenvaino su espada y se lanzo contra el enemigo, la infantería de Carlomagno tenia muchas bajas y el monarca ordeno la retirada, su capitán tuvo que luchar con uno de los jefes vascones, pero luego abandono la lucha y acompaño a los demás.

Pero Roldan seguía peleando, pero le dispararon con flechas, ahí uno de los árabes le clavo con su alfanje y soltando su espada cayo al suelo, su asesino huyo junto con los demás, ya que la batalla estaba finalizando.

Juntando a los caídos, al rey se le caía las lagrimas al ver moribundo a Roldan, lo despidió cerrándole los parpados, cuando terminaron de darles entierro a sus soldados, rezaron por sus almas y luego regresaron a la capital.

Luego de aquella derrota en la localidad pirenaica, el rey franco no se daba por vencido, y mando a impulsar una reforma monetaria en el imperio.

Los caza recompensas andaban jugando al ajedrez con los cortesanos y con Carloman, el hermano del monarca.

Faye observaba que Spike tenía un amorío con Julia, y era cierto, por ser su compañera en el trabajo, también era amante.

Pero el rey franco, estaba enfrentado con Bizancio, allá en Constantinopla, la emperatriz Irene, quien destrono a su hijo y era viuda del emperador anterior, ella era muy obsesionada y planeaba casarse con Carlomagno para unir occidente y oriente.

Ninguno de sus súbditos acepto su plan, y su reinado no duro mucho y fue destronada por un golpe de estado.

Mientras tanto, los caza recompensas lo acompañaron en sus expediciones que eran muy arrolladoras; pese que estaban bien preparados con arqueros, ballesteros e infantería, trasladándose en carrozas, fracasaron en expediciones contra los daneses, normandos y sajones.

Tuvo que crear la Marca Hispánica, ya que fracaso en muchos combates contra los moros que habitaban en la zona.

También en el sínodo de su palacio, condeno a muchos que seguían las doctrinas opuestas a la Iglesia romana.

Pero ya era hora, el papa León III, vino desde Roma y con báculo, mitra y tiara, corono a Carlomagno como emperador de los francos y del occidente.

Algo que vio Faye, incluso Ed que Spike estaba en la cama con Julia, entre sabanas haciéndolo con mucha pasión.

Carlomagno tenia un hijo, se llamaba Pío Ludovico, pero lo llamaba Luis y era muy piadoso, el era el heredero al trono.

Los avaros, un pueblo proveniente de Asia, eran una amenaza para el imperio y estaban sitiados en una aldea, pero se enviaron tropas para poder detener su amenaza.

Spike y sus compañeros acompañaron a los soldados hacia los avaros, uno de sus jefes dio la alarma para el combate.

Aunque estaban bien armados, los arqueros francos dispararon contra los asiáticos, ahí los caza recompensas se lanzaron a ellos con gran brutalidad, el capitán de la infantería fue hacia los jefes acompañado de Jet.

Luego de intensa lucha, los avaros fueron sometidos, así Carlomagno pudo evitar su amenaza, aunque todavía su enfrentamiento con los bizantinos continuaba.

El emperador Miguel I seguía luchando contra el, y por eso uno de sus comandantes, uno de ellos llamado Vincent, acompañado de los soldados bizantinos.

El emperador estaba listo para enfrentar al orgulloso comandante bizantino y al malvado Vincent, luego de saludarse, comenzó el combate.

Los infantes luchaban cara a cara con sus sables, los caza recompensas además de usar armas daban golpes y patadas a los soldados bizantinos.

Con la ayuda de su capitán, el emperador franco iba hacia los jefes, Spike y sus compañeros atacaron a los guardias, haciéndolos caer a sus pies.

Pero Spiegel fue hacia el comandante Vincent y bajando de su caballo desenvaino su espada y lucharon cara a cara.

Pero aquel hombre solitario seguía su lucha con Spike, y para terminar, con su sable le clavo en el vientre y lo mato.

Debido a muchas bajas ocasionadas a los bizantinos, los soldados se rindieron, pero el orgulloso comandante seguía en lucha y Spike quiso acabar con el, y galopando en su caballo el monarca le dio muerte con su espada.

Luego de este combate, el emperador de oriente, Miguel I reconoció a Carlomagno como monarca de occidente y así quedo irresoluto el conflicto.

Los caza recompensas iban a volver al mundo real, el emperador y el príncipe heredero se despidieron con gratitud, aunque iban a proclamarlos caballeros, pero tenían que seguir con su vida.

Luego de la muerte de Carlomagno, su hijo Luis el piadoso no estuvo a la altura de su padre, y sus nietos Luis el germánico, Carlos el calvo y Lotario se pelearon por el trono.

Hubo muchas peleas por el poder, todos eran derrotados, hasta que bajo el reinado de Luis el niño, el imperio quedo dividido en varios ducados, pero también apareció otra forma de reinar: el feudalismo. Aunque uno de aquellos emperadores alemanes fue Otón el grande.

Los caza recompensas seguían con lo mismo, Jet seguía siendo el jefe, Ed seguía como hacker y Spike iba a continuar su vida amorosa con Julia, trabajando hasta el final.

The end


End file.
